cuz Everything I am
by nyE.mEh
Summary: [oneshot] temukan sendiri MAIN PAIR-nya / CROSSGENDER! beware'-' / Kyungsoo menyukai siswa kelas sebelah yang bernama Jongin. Sayangnya, lelaki itu hanya memanfaatkan kepolosannya. Sampai seseorang hadir membantunya balas dendam dan membuat Jongin berbalik jatuh cinta pada gadis culun itu. KyungsooXmantan


**Nye's note: cerita ini udah pernah saya posting setahun yang lalu trus saya hapus karena sesuatu. Ada yang ingat? Ga ada ya, haha. Kemaren iseng aja buka-buka file lama, eh nemu ini. Cekikikan sendiri bacanya. Ga nyangka dulu isi kepala kok gini banget ya sampe bikin cerita kek gini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **nyE mEh hadir...**

 **...**

 **Main cast: Kyungsoo**

 **Other: Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao.**

 **Genre: Friendship, schoolife, romance kriuk kriuk**

 **Pair: Cari dulu..**

 **...**

 **An absurd story from nyE's absurd mind**

 **...**

' **CUZ EVERYTHING I AM~**

 **...**

"Oke Kyungsoo, ini pr Fisika. Dan ini Biologi."

Gadis berkacamata tebal itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Ini hari senin, dan seseorang akan menemuinya di kelas untuk tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Hari ini cuma ada 2 pr?" tanyanya pada pemuda bersurai cokelat tua di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada satu. Tapi aku takut nanti kau kelelahan karena harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasku."

Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit memanas mendengarnya. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan.

"Tidak apa Jongin, aku bisa mengerjakannya," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi saat istirahat. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan tugas klipingku?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "sudah. Besok ku bawakan."

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku ke kelasku dulu 'ya. Bye Kyungsoo~"

Setelah menarik _smirk_ nya, laki-laki itu mengacak kepala Kyungsoo lalu berjalan keluar kelas 2-4 itu.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang. Tangannya yang memegang bolpoin sampai bergetar. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin memperlakukannya dengan manis.

Di koridor Jongin mengelap tangannya dengan tisu basah. Ia bergidik ketika merasakan tangannya masih terasa lengket.

"Dasar _nerd_. Pagi tadi dia keramas atau tidak, apa jangan-jangan dia tidak mandi. Baru sepagi ini kepalanya sudah berkeringat seperti itu."

Jongin bergumam tidak jelas. Sampai di kelas, ia duduk di bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang dan langsung memasang _earphone_.

Baru beberapa detik ia menikmati lagu yang diputarnya, seseorang mencabut sebelah _earphone_ itu dari telinga kirinya. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mendengus kesal. Dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Fisika," kata seseorang itu yang kemudian mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis dari ranselnya.

Benar saja, itu Sehun. Teman karibnya dari kecil.

"Ambil dengan mesin _brainly_ ku," jawab Jongin dan kembali memasang _earphone_ nya.

Sehun kembali mencabut benda itu dari telinga Jongin. Bahkan dia mengambil _handphone_ Jongin.

"Yak!"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpacaran saja dengannya. Kau tidak kasihan padanya, huh?" tanya Sehun cepat.

Jongin mendengus. Kyungsoo itu gadis culun, dengan rambut hitam diikat satu ke atas. Poninya hampir mengenai mata bulatnya. Jangan lupakan kacamata berbingkai merah muda yang sering melorot dari hidungnya. Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo itu polos.

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu jujur padanya kalau kau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa dengannya. Jangan memanfaatkan dia terus."

"Kau menyalin tugasku yang dikerjakan oleh Kyungsoo setiap hari. Secara tidak langsung kau juga memanfaatkannya, Hun."

Sehun terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya memang benar. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo.

Sebulan yang lalu, Jongin dapat pernyataan cinta dari Kyungsoo lewat surat. Tentu saja Jongin menolak. Mereka pernah sekelas saat tahun pertama ajaran. Tapi laki-laki itu teringat bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi yang cerdas, dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Dia belum memberikan jawabannya pada gadis itu. Alasannya pada Kyungsoo _simple_ , butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Padahal...

.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri saat mengelus kepalanya. Rasa hangat dari acakan Jongin masih tersisa di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar...

"Basah. Lengket."

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya. Tadi pagi dia bangun kesiangan. Dia harus berlari dari rumah untuk sampai halte bus agar tidak terlambat. Saat itu pasti dia berkeringat banyak. Duh, bagaimana nasib tangan Jongin, batinnya.

"Hey Kyungsoo."

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis itu mendongak senang saat teman akrabnya tiba di sekolah.

"Ceria sekali. Sedang senang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyampirkan tasnya di bangku.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, "tadi Jongin me –"

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?!" potong Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Apa salahnya Baek? aku tahu aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi aku sudah senang bisa menjadi temannya seperti sekarang."

Baekhyun mendengus, "buka kacamatamu, Kyung. Kau perlu melihat Jongin dengan mata telanjang. Dia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Tapi dia berkata jika masih memikirkannya dan ingin mencoba dekat denganku."

"Omong kosong."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan memandang sahabatnya itu dingin,"kau berkata begitu karena pernah ditolaknya."

Baekhyun membalas pandangan dingin Kyungsoo,"aku berkata begitu karena aku sahabatmu."

Laki-laki yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat madu itu bangkit berdiri juga dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan bokongnya. Baekhyun dulu pernah menyukai Jongin, tapi ditolak oleh Jongin karena dia itu normal. Sahabatnya itu terlalu banyak menonton anime yaoi sehingga menyimpang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol, adik kelas mereka yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati dan berubah. Chanyeol adalah gadis yang manis, tipikal Baekhyun sekali.

"Haahhh."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, dia juga kurang yakin dengan sikap Jongin selama ini. Tapi dia ingin tetap bertahan dan berjuang. Jongin itu tipe laki-laki idamannya. Keren, tubuh tinggi, kulit eksotis, bibir lucu, dan menerima dia apa adanya.

Menerima apa adanya? Sepertinya belum.

.

.

Kyungsoo memegang erat 2 buku ditangannya. Dia berada di depan kelas Jongin sekarang, kelas 2-1. Dia berencana mengantarkan buku Jongin.

"Hey bisa panggilkan Jongin," pintanya pada salah satu siswa yang berada di depan kelas itu.

Siswa itu mengangguk dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke jendela kelas.

"Jongin! Mesin _brainly_ mu di luar menunggu!"

Siswa lain di dalam kelas yang mendengar teriakan itu buru-buru menengok keluar. Siapa 'sih yang tidak tahu mesin _brainly_ nya Jongin? Mana ada yang percaya jika siswa tengil di kelas itu tiba-tiba selalu mengumpul tugas dan dapat nilai yang bagus.

"Mesin _brainly_?" lirih Kyungsoo yang jelas mendengar teriakan itu.

Jongin keluar dan memasang pose _pokerface_. Mereka saling memandang, sampai beberapa siswa bersiul menggoda. Jongin mengambil cepat bukunya yang dipeluk Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kelas kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Baekhyun benar," gadis itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya yang terasa perih.

Dengan berlari kecil ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Entah kemana saja kakinya melangkah. Ia mendongak, di depannya tangga menuju atap. Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik ke atap.

"Kyungsoo bodoh!", umpatnya sambil mencoba membuka pintu atap itu.

Gadis itu berdecak kesal saat pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Dia yakin kalau pintu itu tidak pernah dikunci. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik gagang pintu tersebut. Karena kesal Kyungsoo menendang pintu tersebut.

Krieet

Pintunya terbuka.

"Benarkan. Kyungsoo. Bodoh." Umpatnya lagi sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ternyata membuka pintu itu dengan didorong, bukan ditarik.

Gadis itu melangkah lagi, pandangannya sedikit buram saat tiba-tiba terkena cahaya matahari langsung.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya menjelajah tempat itu. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada sesuatu yang berada di ujung dekat balkon.

Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya, seorang murid sedang duduk bersandar pada drum di sana. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya. Dia sedang merokok.

Murid itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat dia mematikan rokok itu dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya murid itu.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, dan matanya kembali perih saat teringat kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya kembali. Dia duduk bersimpuh, tak peduli roknya akan kotor. Dan air mata yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi pun keluar.

"Huuaaaa!" Kyungsoo menangis kencang.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis?!" murid itu bingung.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis kencang.

"Jongin hiks bodoh huaa!"

"Hey! Berisik!"

Kyungsoo memandang orang itu dengan garang, matanya melotot tajam. Membuat murid tersebut bergidik takut.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sakit hati, eoh! Kau tidak tahu kalau Jongin itu bodoh. Aku benci Jongin. Aku benci, hiks.. Jongin!"

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Sekuat apapun ia menyuarakan jika menbenci pemuda itu, hatinya tetap berkata lain. Ia menangis lagi, tanpa rengekan seperti tadi. Perasaannya makin sakit sekarang.

Kyungsoo merasakan tangan yang melingkar pada pundaknya. Ia terkejut, murid tadi memeluknya. Protesnya ia urungkan saat murid itu mengelus punggungnya lembut.

Lama mereka seperti itu, murid itu menyadari bahwa tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya mendengkur halus sekarang.

"Baekhyun benar, kau bodoh," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat kecil, dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Dan terkejut saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang.

"Astaga, di mana aku?"

"Kau di atap"

Gadis itu memijit kepalanya. Oh, dia ingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Eng, apa aku menyusahkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

Murid itu memasang pose berpikir, dan ia mengangguk. Kyungsoo meringis.

"Maaf, eung.." Kyungsoo melirik lambang kelas pada seragam orang itu, "kau kelas tiga 'kan. Maaf, _sunbae."_

Orang itu mengangguk, "ayo pulang. Sudah sore."

Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia kembali teringat sakit hatinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya si _sunbae_.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Oke aku paham. Kau sedang sakit hati. Dia menolakmu? Atau dia memiliki kekasih? Oh atau mungkin dia –"

"Aku jelek," kata Kyungsoo sambil berdiri.

Dia memakai kacamatanya kembali dan dan mulai berjalan, diikuti _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Mau kubantu?"

Kyungsoo berhenti, lalu menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mencoba melupakannya."

"Aku bukannya ingin membantumu untuk mendapatkannya, tapi membantumu untuk balas dendam."

"Maksud _sunbae_?"

 _Sunbae_ nya itu memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo, menatap lekat mata bundar yang masih berkaca-kaca itu.

"Namaku Tao."

 _Sunbae_ yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Tao itu mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut ia menarik ikat rambut gadis polos itu.

"Kyungsoo, ayo balas dendam."

.

.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya ini. Matanya mengerjap lucu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Yang dimaksud Tao balas dendam adalah, Kyungsoo harus merubah penampilannya dan harus membuat Jongin yang berbalik jatuh cinta padanya.

Tao membawa Kyungsoo ke salon langganannya. Di sana Kyungsoo di permak habis-habisan. Rambut hitamnya dicat warna merah gelap lalu di _roll_ agar sedikit bergelombang. Poni yang hampir menutupi matanya dijepit ke belakang. Dan semua perawatan kecantikan sudah ia lakukan.

Tao juga mengajaknya ke toko _make up_. Mereka membeli _make up_ untuk Kyungsoo dan pernak pernik wanita.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel di atas tempat tidurnya dan men _dial_ nomor seseorang. Dia terkikik senang lagi saat melihat kukunya yang kemarin sudah dicat.

"Tao _sunbae, gomapta_! Lihat saja nanti, si bodoh itu akan _speechless._ "

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan anggun di koridor sekolah. Semua orang melihatnya terkejut. Kyungsoo sengaja tetap memakai kacamata bingkai merah mudanya supaya mereka tetap mengenalinya.

"Itu si –astaga si _nerd_!"

"Woaaa, gilaa. Ternyata dia cantik."

"Itu anak baru 'ya? Tapi kenapa kayaknya aku pernah lihat?"

"Itu Kyungsoo, si _nerd_ kelas sebelah."

"Kok bisa sih?"

Dan banyak lagi desas desus yang menyertai langkah Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya. _Whatever_! Kyungsoo tetap jalan anggun sampai masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hey, kau Kyungsoo 'kan? Eung nomor ponselmu masih yang dulu?", tanya seorang siswa di kelasnya.

"Ya, Jongdae, masih yang dulu," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Siswa lain yang mendengar pun langsung menghampiri Jongdae, memaksa agar diberikan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.."

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Baekhyun _oppa_!"

Baekhyun menjitak dahi Kyungsoo dan gadis itu meringis pelan "Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu. Kecuali Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap dahinya.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dari bawah hingga atas secara perlahan. Sepatu _flat_ nya berubah menjadi _sneaker_ abu-abu. Kaus kaki yang biasanya sepanjang lututnya kini hanya sampai mata kakinya. Baekhyun yakin, rok yang dikenakan gadis ini adalah roknya saat kelas satu. Bagian selanjutnya di _skip_ Baekhyun. Beralih pada wajah Kyungsoo, riasannya sama seperti biasa, yang membedakan hanya _lipbalm_ dan gaya rambutnya.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala dan bertepuk tangan. "Hebat."

"Ya, aku memang hebat," ucap Kyungsoo ceria.

"Bukan kau, tapi Tao."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, "kau kenal dengan Tao _sunbae_?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja, dia tetanggaku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham sambil membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bohong, Jongin," ucap Sehun meyakinkan. "Aku sampai terdiam seperti patung saking terpananya."

Jongin mendengus, "Kau yakin tidak bermimpi? Jangan-jangan kau masih terjebak mimpi basahmu dengan.. siapa namanya.. Chan –"

"Chanyeol," tukas Sehun sebelum Jongin salah menyebut nama pujaan hatinya.

"Sayangnya, sekarang Chanyeol berpacaran dengan orang yang pernah menyukaiku," kata Jongin dan tawanya meledak.

Sehun mendengus kesal, lelaki keren sepertinya bisa kalah oleh lelaki lembek seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun itu jago hapkido dan Chanyeol tipikal gadis yang menyukai lelaki yang jago bela diri," kata Jongin lagi seakan tahu isi pikiran sahabatnya.

"Terserah. Lebih baik kau lihat Kyungsoo sekarang."

Sehun menyeret Jongin ikut dengannya. Sekarang jam istirahat, mereka menuju kantin karena Sehun yakin Kyungsoo berada di sana.

Benar saja, mudah untuk menemukan kepala berambut merah ditengah keramaian seperti ini. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sehun kembali menyeret Jongin.

"Hai Kyungsoo," sapa Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi panjang di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Hai juga Sehun," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya melirik ke sebelah kiri Sehun, Jongin yang sedang melihatnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Oh, hai Jongin."

Laki-laki itu terkejut, "H –hai juga Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa masih berdiri, ayo duduk," kata Kyungsoo dan dengan patuh Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Tunggu di sini ya, aku akan memesankanmu ayam goreng." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat pesan.

Jongin tersenyum sumringah, Kyungsoo tahu makanan kesukaannya.

"Sekarang kau percaya?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sehun. Sekarang saat yang tepat untukku menjawab pertanyaan dari surat Kyungsoo. Kau pergilah, jangan ganggu kami berdua."

Sehun menendang kaki Jongin dengan kesal. Dia pun beranjak pergi dari situ. Tak sengaja, dia melihat Chanyeol di pojok meja sana, niatnya ingin mendatangi terurung saat melihat Baekhyun datang.

Baekhyun membawa _lolipop_ yang diberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Waaa, _lollipop. Gomawo, oppa._ "

Aww. Chanyeol memasang pose imut yang membuat Sehun menggigit bibir.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, mana Sehun?", tanya Kyungsoo saat sudah kembali dengan nampan yang berisi ayam goreng.

"Keluar. Tidak nafsu makan katanya," jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Tapi Jongin tidak fokus. Beberapa kali potongan ayamnya jatuh dari piring.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mendongak,"ya?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Itu jawabanku atas suratmu bulan lalu."

Kyungsoo tersedak, Jongin membantunya mengambil air.

Saat sudah kembali normal, Kyungsoo berdehem lagi sedikit.

"Jadi.. kita pacaran."

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "ya... sayang."

Kyungsoo menarik sudut bibir kirinya. "Sekarang kita putus."

Wajah Jongin berubah drastis, "maksudmu?"

"Aku banyak menemukan laki-laki yang lebih keren darimu di luar sana." Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin, meninggalkan Jongin dalam mode _blank_ nya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo mendorong pintu berwarna hijau itu. Lalu melangkah ke luar sana, atap dari gedung sekolahnya.

Rasanya sedikit menyesal memutuskan Jongin. Tapi dia puas, itu adalah wajah terbodoh Jongin yang ingin Kyungsoo lihat.

Sedang nyaman-nyamannya ia menikmati angin, seseorang melingkarkan tangannya diperutnya. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, namun dengan cepat menyadari bahwa itu adalah tangan orang yang dikenalnya dan membiarkannya di sana.

" _Tell me,_ " bisiknya ditelinga kanan Kyungsoo.

" _What_?"

" _Everything._ "

Kyungsoo mendengus, dengan nyaman dia menyender pada dada bidang di belakangnya.

"Hey bodoh, jawab aku."

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan orang tersebut, "aku tidak bodoh."

"Kata Baekhyun kau bodoh."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan orang tersebut dan dan menatapnya tajam. Yang ditatap membalas, tapi dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo mendongak, orang itu tinggi sepuluh centi darinya.

"Ya, _sunbae_.."

"Tao! Namaku Tao."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "ya, Tao?"

Tao melangkah maju, otomatis Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi Tao tetap melangkah maju, sampai punggung Kyungsoo menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo menghadap ke kanan, namun dengan cepat Tao mengurung dengan lengan kirinya. Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah sebaliknya, tapi dengan cepat lagi Tao menghentakkan lengan kanannya ke dinding.

"Tao.."

Tao memajukan wajahnya, mensejajarkan dengan wajah ayu di hadapannya. Napas hangat Tao berhembus di depan wajah Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu merasa panas dingin. Tubuhnya juga gemetar sekarang. Dia hapal adegan ini dalam drama.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tao sempat terdiam sesaat, kemudian memajukan wajahnya kembali dan mengecup telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mengerjap lucu, Tao memandang lekat mata bulatnya.

" _Be mine._ " bisik laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Bingung? Pasti. Terkejut? Sudah 2 kali.

" _Please.._ "

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya yang gemetar. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia menganggukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menerima Tao menjadi kekasihnya.

Tao tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya kembali. Menghapus segala jarak antara dia dengan Kyungsoo. Bibir kucingnya menyapa bibir _heartshape_ adik kelasnya itu. Manis, _lipbalm_ Kyungsoo rasa melon. Tao akan menyimpan baik-baik rasa ini diingatannya. Rasa ciuman pertamanya pada cinta pertamanya.

Kyungsoo semakin bergetar, ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Rasa pahit nikotin membuatnya sedikit berjengit, dia akan menyuruh Tao untuk berhenti merokok nanti.

 **Udah ketemu pairnya?**

 **YUPSS!**

 **It's TAOSOO /bhaqeu xD**

Tahu kenapa Kyungsoo menerima Tao? Karena Tao masuk dalam tipe laki-laki idamannya. Keren, tubuh tinggi, kulit eksotis, bibir lucu, dan menerima dia apa adanya.

Ya, Tao menerimanya apa adanya. Laki-laki bermata panda itu menyatakan cintanya kemarin, sebelum Kyungsoo merubah penampilannya. Tao sudah lama menyukai Kyungsoo. Sejak gadis itu sering bermain ke rumah Baekhyun.

Astaga, Tao semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dia melumat kuat bibir Kyungsoo, menekan tengkuk gadis itu dengan tangan kanan, dan membelai punggungnya dengan tangan kiri.

Kyungsoo merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu bergelayutan di perutnya. Kedua tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Tao.

Tautan mereka terlepas saat keduanya merasa hampir kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Masih dengan napas terengah, Tao menyapu sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kyung, _wanna try something more_?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, Tao terkekeh melihatnya. Kyungsoo itu cerdas dalam pelajaran. Tapi tingkahnya yang polos membuat dia dan Baekhyun akan tetap memanggilnya bodoh.

" _More_?" gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyungsoo melotot dan lelaki keturunan tionghoa itu tertawa kencang saat Kyungsoo meninju perutnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

 **Dapet inspirasi pas lagi boker. Semoga berkesan xD**

 **.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, btw.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First post: April, 16th 2016**

 **Repost: April, 30th 2017**

 **...**

 **Nye~**


End file.
